User talk:Skaarsgurd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skaarsgurd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 23:11, February 8, 2013 Hi Night :) If you're online by any chance, would you like to chat? Icewish ♥ 00:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to reply, I had no internet for three days DX Icewish ♥ 04:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Ok I am your mentor. For you first assignment I want you to make Tigerkit's charact, I will show you how to shade if you link a join me cause for some reason I can't. Take as long as you need but dont keep me waiting for months and you can message me if you need help k? 18:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Night, its not shaded right. I want you to make layers, when you painted the body I want you to make a new layer called Shading. Raise it above the base but not above the backround. Pick out a bluish black color and paint where the shading SHOULD be. and burn on the eyes like near the bottom, try your best and aske for help when you need it ok? 00:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) hi!Shinestar17 (talk) 13:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) *gives cherry and French vanilla cake* *scoops up cupcakes* *gives French vanilla and cherry cupcakes* *picks up bomb* *detonates bomb* *hands to you* Have fun! :) Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you like this?: Thanks! ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 06:08, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry it's fine :) Icewish ♥ 22:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it's fine :) Icewish ♥ 01:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I really need some advise about telling my parents. They hate bi people and I think they'll kick me out if I tell them. Icewish ♥ 22:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but the voting has been opened to decide the winners for the contest! :) Also, if you could please RP when you have some spare time, it would be much appreciated. Icewish ♥ 22:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry :C sorry i was at dinner when you got on ^-^'' [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Asurai!]]The Warrior Seraph!'' 23:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I finished your request :D Please tell me if you like it or not! :D Icewish ♥ 00:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Night :) If you have enough time would you like to chat (I was home sick today, that's why I'm onlin so early)? Also, have you spoken to Dawn recently (within the past 4 or 5 days), an if so, did she sloun upset or depressed? Icewish ♥ 20:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It's not as good as I hoped it would be....but I drew Flashfire XD Icewish ♥ 16:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Night :) I remember on chat several times that Dawn said that she would be moving shortly, so maybe that's why she's not online? As you can see I'm kinda worried about this....so I'm pretty sure (I hope) that's why she's not on the internet. Icewish ♥ 21:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XD Icewish ♥ 22:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to RP if you have some free time? Icewish ♥ 00:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Hi Night, I don't think I would be able to join chat bcause it's not letting me the only chats I can talk on are Iceclan RP Wiki, Moon Clan RP Wiki, and Emberclan RP Wiki, If you want to talk to me there. Cynderheart (talk) 20:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Sure the link might work and yes I do have a computer, chat just takes too long to load, I think. Cynderheart (talk) 17:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Hello there! :) MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Night DX I didn't see your message until today. I can chat now if you would like. School is over for me so I'll have a lot more time. Icewish ♥ 21:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Night :( Both of your messages caught me while I was asleep. Icewish ♥ 13:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Night! Feel free to join my wiki - http://warriors-roleplay-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Night :) I need to talk to you, so please leave me a message next time you're on. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes I will be on a lot but I cant be on every day 20:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry :) It's fine. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for editing reds page :D Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Tiger in te rogues? 16:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow. I may be finishing Memories Resurfaced soon, and was wondering if for the last bit, you could guest edit? If so, I'll tll you when it's ready. Thanks. -MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! Great! It might be a while because I'm staying in a lot of hotels for Winter Vacation, and hotel internet is never reliable. :( MoonWing Blame it on the Rain!